fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rikki-Tikki-Tavi
Welkom bij deze fanfictie! Dit is in feite een soort overschrijving van Kiplings kortverhaal Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, een mangoeste die door een Engels gezin wordt opgenomen en hen uiteindelijk moet beschermen tegen een groep slangen. Sommige elementen, zoals de vrouwtjeskat die Rikki-Tikki grootbrengt, heb ik er zelf bijgezet. = Rikki-tikki-tavi = Dit is het verhaal over de grote oorlog die Rikki-tikki moest voeren. Darzi hielp hem daarbij, en de zwarte ratten gaven hem raad, maar toch was het Rikki-tikki die het moeilijkste werk deed. Hij was een Indische mangoeste. Gezien zijn vacht en zijn staart leek hij een beetje op een jong katje, maar zijn kop en pootjes hadden veel meer weg van een wezel. Hij werd geboren samen met zijn broertje en zusje in een holletje langs de oever van een rivier. Hun moeder hield net zoveel van hen allemaal en ze zorgde voor hen zoals alleen mangoesten dat kunnen. Maar het prille gezinsgeluk duurde helaas niet lang. Amper een week na hun geboorte trad de rivier buiten zijn oevers en wat de moeder ook spartelde, ze slaagde er niet in haar jongen te redden. Ze overleefde, maar in de overtuiging dat alle drie haar jongen het niet hadden gered. Echter, één van de jongen werd door de rivier stroomafwaarts meegenomen en kwam niet veel later op een zandige oever terecht. Doornat en doorweekt lag het daar, nauwelijks meer dan een hoopje vacht. Een man en zijn vrouw vonden hem. Ze waren allebei uit Engeland afkomstig, en in hun de armen van de vrouw lag een baby. ‘Een kleine mangoeste’, constateerde de man. ‘Ik geloof dat hij dood is.’ ‘Nee, hij leeft nog. Maar we zullen snel moeten zijn.’ Het echtpaar nam het jonkie mee naar hun huis. Het was een groot huis, met een grote tuin, waar het echtpaar nog maar pasgeleden was ingetrokken. Eenmaal binnen wikkelden ze het jonkie in warme handdoeken, en algauw kwam er weer wat leven in. ‘Hij drinkt vast nog melk bij zijn moeder’, vermoedde de man. ‘En dat kunnen wij hem niet geven.’ De vrouw dacht even na. ‘Misschien kan Pappu dat wel.’ Pappu was de kat van het echtpaar, die net zelf een nest kittens had gekregen. Op dit moment lag ze knus in een zacht hoekje in de woonkamer, terwijl haar jongen snorrend moedermelk dronken. De vrouw liep er voorzichtig naartoe en legde de jonge mangoeste voorzichtig tussen de kleine katjes. Even scheen Pappu niet te weten wat ze ermee moest aanvangen. Ze staarde het kleintje argwanend aan, maar algauw begon ze het net zo zacht te likken als haar eigen jongen. ‘Durf nog maar eens te zeggen dat katten niet deugen’, glimlachte de vrouw. Een vreedzame tijd ging voorbij. De jonge mangoeste groeide samen op met de katjes, geliefkoosd door zowel zijn pleegmoeder als het echtpaar. Hij had echter al vlug in de gaten dat hij anders was dan de rest. Hij speelde niet zoals de katjes speelden, en hij kon snorren noch miauwen. Soms liep hij in kringetjes door de woonkamer, met dik opgezette staart, terwijl zijn strijdkreet door het huis galmde. ‘Rikki-tikki-tikki-tekk!’ Die strijdkreet gaf hem ook zijn naam: Rikki-tikki. Desalniettemin beschouwden de katjes hem als hun broertje, ongeacht de verschillen. Maar ook aan dit gezinsgeluk kwam een eind. Het geschiedde toen de katjes zo’n vier maanden oud waren- oud genoeg om naar een nieuwe woonst te gaan. Dat was niet zo moeilijk, er waren voldoende gevestigde Engelsen in de streek die wel een muizenvanger konden gebruiken. Na een week waren alle katjes al naar hun nieuwe woonst, en Pappu treurde om hen. Soms liep ze de tuin rond, miauwend om haar kleintjes. Gelukkig was Rikki-tikki er nog om haar te troosten. Op een dag zei Pappu tegen hem: ‘Mijn zoon, je hebt altijd al geweten dat je niet één van mijn eigen kleintjes was, maar ik houd net zoveel van jou als van hen. Je bent een mangoeste, en aangezien ik een kat ben, kun je maar beter van mangoesten leren. Van mij heb je alles geleerd wat ik je kon vertellen.’ Dat idee stond Rikki-tikki wel aan. Hij had alles over de gewoonten en gebruiken van een kat geleerd, maar hij zou maar wat graag over zijn eigen soort leren. ‘Goed, moeder’, zei hij enthousiast. ‘Waar zal ik mangoesten vinden?’ ‘Achter het tuinhek, ergens in het kreupelhout, zitten er wel een paar, geloof ik.’ ‘Prima.’ Hij zwaaide met zijn staart ten afscheid en liep de tuin in. Daar zag hij een gat in het hek. Hij wrong zich erdoorheen tot hij zich aan de andere kant bevond. Hij was het gras veel hoger en stonden de planten kriskras door elkaar, en niet per soort, zoals in de tuin. ‘Mangoesten’, riep hij. ‘Zijn jullie daar ergens?’ Hij liep verder door de struiken, tot hij opeens een gerucht hoorde. Meteen liet hij zich zakken en sloop stilletjes ernaartoe. Mangoesten doen dat normaal niet zo voorzichtig, maar hij was nu eenmaal bij katten opgegroeid, en die doen dat wel. Opeens verscheen er iets uit de struiken. Even schrok Rikki-tikki, maar hij ontspande zich toen hij zag dat het een oude mannetjesmangoeste was. ‘Goede jacht’, groette het oude mannetje hem. ‘Wat kom je hier doen?’ ‘Ik was op zoek naar mangoesten’, legde Rikki-tikki nogal ongemakkelijk uit. ‘Ik ben door een kat grootgebracht, en ik dacht dat ik maar eens aan hen moest vragen hoe mangoesten leven.’ ‘Vreemd’, mompelde het mannetje. ‘Ik heb nog nooit gehoord van een mangoeste die door een kat is opgevoed. Waarom zou een tijgerkat een mangoeste onder haar hoede nemen?’ Hij doelde op de Bengaalse tijgerkat, die hier ook leefde en soms weleens een jonge mangoeste durft te verschalken. ‘Mijn pleegmoeder is geen tijgerkat. Ze is een kat die bij mensen leeft. Kunt u me leren hoe ik mangoeste moet zijn?’ Het mannetje dacht even na. ‘Goed dan’, zei hij uiteindelijk. ‘Ik zal je alles leren wat ik weet.’ In de maanden die volgden ging Rikki-tikki bijna elke dag gedurende een paar uur naar het oude mannetje om les te krijgen. Zo kwam hij te weten dat mangoesten veelal op slangen joegen en zelfs slangen aten. Hij leerde ontzettend veel, maar tegelijkertijd zorgde hij ervoor dat hij zijn kattige trucs ook niet vergat. Wie wist wanneer die nog eens van pas zouden komen. Zijn pleegmoeder keek bewonderend toe wanneer hij zijn vechttechniek demonstreerde, en ze was trots op hem. Op een dag liep Rikki-tikki door de tuin en inspecteerde het gebied. Hoge bosjes bamboe, citroenbomen en notenbomen. Ook stonden er theestruiken die minstens net zo hoog waren als tuinhuisjes. Hij haalde verlekkerd zijn tong over zijn lippen. Dankzij de lessen van de voorbije maanden wist hij nu wat een geweldig jachtgebied de tuin was. Hij liep naar een bosje bamboe toe. In het midden stond er een jonge notenboom. Klaaglijk gezang steeg op van bij een nest. Het nest bestond uit twee grote bladeren die netjes aan elkaar geweven waren. De kom was gevuld met zacht nestmateriaal. De zangers waren Darzi, het snijdervogeltje, en haar mannetje. ‘Wat scheelt eraan?’ vroeg Rikki-tikki. ‘Wij zijn toch zo ongelukkig’, mompelde Darzi. ‘Eén van onze kindertjes viel uit het nest en Pest at het op.’ Haar mannetje knikte erkentelijk. ‘Mmm, dat is droef’, stemde Rikki-tikki in. ‘Maar wie is Pest?’ Op dat moment ritselde een bosje gras achter hem en hij draaide zich verschrikt om. Een cobra van zeker anderhalve meter lang kwam uit het gras tevoorschijn. Hij was gitzwart met een brilvormige tekening op de achterkant van zijn kap. Hij zette zijn kap breed op en wiegde heen en weer zoals paardenbloemen in de wind. ‘Ik ben Pest’, siste hij. ‘De heilige cobra, die de Brahmaan met zijn kap tegen de zon beschermde. Sidder en beef!’ Het klonk dreigend, en even was Rikki-tikki bang. Maar mangoesten zijn meestal nooit lang bang. Zijn angst was dan ook na een paar seconden weg. ‘Allemaal goed en wel. Je mag dan heilig zijn, maar denk jij dat je het recht hebt jonge vogeltjes op te eten?’ Zijn stem klonk brutaal en vastbesloten. Even liet Pest zijn kap zakken. Hij wist maar al te goed dat een mangoeste vroeg of laat de dood betekende, en diep vanbinnen was hij bang. ‘Daarover valt te praten’, verklaarde hij. ‘Jij eet eieren, dus waarom zou ik geen vogeltjes mogen eten?’ ‘Pas op! Achter je!’ klonk opeens Darzi’s geroep. Rikki-tikki wist wel beter dan tijd te verspillen aan zich omdraaien en te kijken. In plaats daarvan sprong hij een volledige meter recht de lucht in terwijl Pestin, de vrouw van Pest, onder hem door schoot. Ze had zich stiekem achter hem gezet en de aanval ingezet om er dadelijk een eind aan te maken. Maar dankzij het snijdervogeltje landde Rikki-tikki veilig en wel op zijn pootjes. ‘Gemene, gemene Darzi!’ siste Pest. De vogeltjes piepten van plezier en het liefst van al was Pest naar hun nest geklommen om de overige kleintjes van Darzi en haar mannetje ook op te eten, maar het nest hing te hoog om erbij te kunnen. Even vroeg Rikki-tikki zich af of hij het tegen beide cobra’s zou moeten opnemen, maar op dat moment verdwenen ze in het gras en hij zuchtte opgelucht. Daarna ging hij maar eens terug naar het huis. De oude mangoeste had hem geleerd hoe je een cobra moest aanpakken. Mangoesten zijn één van de weinige dieren die op cobra’s jagen en ze opeten. Eens een cobra gevonden, springt een mangoeste heen en weer in de ingewikkeldste bochten. Steeds weer probeert de cobra hem te grijpen, zonder succes. En dan, wanneer de slang moe wordt, bespringt de mangoeste zijn prooi. Rikki-tikki wist dat hij iets aan Pest en Pestin zou moeten doen om niet alleen zijn pleegmoeder, maar ook het echtpaar en hun kind veilig te stellen. Het kindje begon net wankele stapjes te zetten. Over niet al te lange tijd zou het kunnen lopen en dan moest het echtpaar erg voorzichtig zijn. Hoewel ze niets van de cobra’s afwisten, hadden ze weet van Karaït, de kleine bruine slang. Karaït was zo klein dat hij zich makkelijk in alle hoeken kon verbergen, en dat maakte hem nog gevaarlijker dan een cobra. Maar omdat Pest en Pestin in de tuin woonden, was Karaït al geruime tijd geleden vertrokken. Die nacht lag Rikki-tikki opgerold tegen zijn pleegmoeder. Hij kon de slaap niet vatten, dus besloot hij een nachtelijk tochtje door het huis te doen. Hij trippelde de woonkamer uit en kwam de gang op. Het geluid van kleine pootjes weerklonk in het donker. Nieuwsgierig geworden, liep Rikki-tikki in kattenmodus op het geluid af. Dat wil zeggen, heel zachtjes, nauwelijks geluid makend. Hij was trots op zichzelf. Hij was een mangoeste die zowel vaardigheden van een kat als vaardigheden van een mangoeste bezat, en hij wist deze te gebruiken. Hij zwiepte zijn dik opgezette staart heen en weer en sprong vooruit. Een verschrikt gepiep maakte dat hij zijn sprong halverwege staakte. De pieper was een kleine zwarte rat met een zwarte rug en een witte onderkant. ‘Dood me niet, alsjeblieft!’ smeekte de rat. ‘Denk je echt dat een mangoeste ratten doodt?’ spotte Rikki-tikki. ‘Nee, maar jij bent wel door een kat opgevoed’, merkte de rat op. Een tweede rat kwam tevoorschijn en ging naast de eerste zitten. ‘Je moet voorzichtig zijn’, waarschuwde hij. ‘Pest is hier in het huis.’ Rikki-tikki was meteen gealarmeerd. ‘Is Pest hier in het huis?’ De ratten knikten. ‘Jij bent een slangenjager,’ zei de eerste, ‘maar wij zijn lang niet opgewassen tegen een cobra.’ Waarop Rikki-tikki beloofde: ‘Ik zal Pest vinden.’ En hij ging verder met zoeken, tot hij in de kamer kwam die de man zijn ‘bureau’ noemde. Daar, ergens achteraan, meende hij iets in de duisternis te ontwaren. Zijn staart werd tweemaal zo dik en hij liet zijn tanden zien. Op dat moment verscheen Pest. Zijn kap was dreigend opgezet en hij was klaar voor de aanval. Maar op dat moment klonk er luid gekrijs en stormde Pappu het bureau binnen. Bliksemsnel haalde ze haar nagels over Pests rug voor ze buiten zijn bereik sprong. ‘Vlucht!’ schreeuwde ze tot Rikki-tikki. ‘Vlucht en ga de man waarschuwen!’ ‘Nee, moeder. Ik laat je niet in de steek!’ Op dat moment deed Pest opnieuw een uitval. Pappu wist die te ontwijken. Maar ze was een kat en cobra’s zijn lastige tegenstanders voor katten, en Pest was begerig om te doden. Opnieuw deed hij een uitval die mislukte. Pappu krijste en blies. Ze was snel en had de kracht om dit gevecht te winnen. Het gebeurt wel vaker dat een kat een cobra verjaagt, en ze was vastbesloten. Op dat moment schoot Rikki-tikki naar voren en greep Pest in de rug. De cobra siste van razernij en hapte naar hem om hem van zijn rug te krijgen. In die paar seconden dat de cobra afgeleid was, sprong Pappu naar voren in een poging hem achteraan zijn kop te bijten. Pest was echter snel en voordat ze hem kon ontwijken, werd Pappu gebeten. ‘Nee!’ De kreet van Rikki-tikki galmde door het bureau. Zijn ogen werden rood van woede. De woede gaf hem nieuwe kracht en maakte dat hij alleen maar nog meer vastberaden werd. Hij greep Pest vlak achter zijn kop. De cobra schudde hem heen en weer, smakte hem tegen tafels en stoelen aan, doch Rikki-tikki bleef vasthouden. Op dat moment klonk een geweldige knal en lag Pest dood op de grond. De man en zijn vrouw stonden in het deurgat, terwijl het kindje luidkeels huilde. ‘Hij heeft ons leven gered’, murmelde de vrouw. ‘Niet al onze levens’, verduidelijkte de man. Bedroefd keken zij beide toe hoe Rikki-tikki voorzichtig naar Pappu toeliep, die uitgestrekt op de grond lag. Ze was helemaal stijf en kon zich nauwelijks bewegen terwijl het gif zijn werk deed. Moeizaam lichtte ze haar kop op en fluisterde Rikki-tikki toe: ‘Mijn zoon, ik ben trots op je. Je hebt je als een held gedragen. Ik heb je grootgebracht, ik heb je volwassen zien worden. En ook al ben je bij katten opgegroeid, je bent een echte mangoeste.’ Rikki-tikki begroef zijn kopje in haar zijdezachte vacht. Er kwamen geen tranen, maar hij voelde zich ontzettend leeg vanbinnen. Eerst zijn moeder en broertje en zusje, dan zijn pleegbroertjes en pleegzusjes en nu ook zijn pleegmoeder. Al wat hem nog restte was zijn plicht tegenover het echtpaar en hun kind. Weinig mensen zouden het geloven, maar toen was Rikki-tikki erg verdrietig. Zachte handen grepen zijn rug vast. Het was de vrouw. Voorzichtig aaide ze hem. ‘Je bent zo’n moedig kereltje. Zo moedig.’ En toen voelde Rikki-tikki het: het wraakgevoel. Wraakgevoel jegens de cobra die nu nog in de tuin kronkelde. Hij zou alles doen om zijn pleegmoeder te wreken, en het gezin veilig te stellen. Hij zou het doen voor Darzi en haar mannetje, en voor de ratten in het huis. De volgende morgen begon hij er al vroeg aan. Hij liep rechtstreeks naar het nest van de snijdervogeltjes. Daar was Darzi’s mannetje bezig een lied te zinnen. ‘Pest is dood, Pest is dood! De dappere Rikki-tikki greep hem bij zijn kop en de man schoot hem in twee!’ ‘Kan me niet schelen!’ riep Rikki-tikki. ‘Waar is Pestin?’ Maar Darzi’s mannetje ging gewoon door met zingen. Op dat moment verscheen het kopje van Darzi uit het nest. ‘Pestin? Die is bij de mesthoop om Pest aan het treuren. Je was zo moedig!’ ‘Maakt niet uit. Darzi, wil je me een plezier doen en me helpen haar af te leiden, zodat ik naar haar kop kan springen?’ vroeg hij. Darzi hield haar kopje scheef. ‘Er zijn nog een heleboel cobra’s hier’, verklaarde ze. ‘Daar, achter in de tuin, tussen de meloenen, ligt haar nest eieren.’ ‘Deksels’, mompelde Rikki-tikki. ‘Goed, wanneer jij Pestin afleidt, houd ik me eerst bezig met de eieren. Dan kom ik zo snel mogelijk naar jou toe.’ Het mannetje bleef op het nest om de jongen warm te houden, en Rikki-tikki en Darzi gingen op pad. Al snel hadden ze de mesthoop bereikt. Daar zagen ze Pestin treuren om haar man. ‘Hier gaan we dan’, piepte Darzi. Ze vloog een eindje op en kwam vervolgens pijnlijk fladderend neer, nog geen vijf meter van Pestin vandaan. ‘O, mijn vleugel!’ riep ze. ‘Ik heb mijn vleugel gebroken.’ Pestin scheen geïnteresseerd. Zachtjes glijdend kwam ze op het kleine vogeltje af. Darzi hinkte en liet haar rechtervleugel slap hangen, alsof hij gebroken was. ‘De man brak hem met een steen!’ ‘Net goed! Dan zal het je misschien troosten dat ik, nadat ik je gedood heb, ook de man zal doden, nog voor de zon onder is. Waarom probeer je weg te komen? Kleine zottin, kijk mij aan!’ Darzi wist wel beter. Een vogel die een slang in de ogen kijkt, is onmiddellijk verstijfd van angst. Terwijl Darzi Pestin afleidde, haastte Rikki-tikki zich naar de meloenen. Een grote hoop stro lag tussen de meloenen. Voorzichtig keerde hij het stro om met zijn poot en legde een nest van wel vijfentwintig eieren bloot. ‘Geen dag te vroeg’, besefte hij. De jonge cobra’s waren al goed te zien tegen de eierschalen. Haastig beet hij de eieren één voor één stuk. Zodra er nog maar drie eieren over waren, klonk verschrikt gepiep achter hem. Het was Darzi. ‘Kom vlug!’ gilde ze. ‘Ik lokte Pestin mee naar het terras en nu wil ze doden. O, kom vlug!’ Rikki-tikki beet snel nog twee eieren stuk en nam het laatste ei mee in zijn bek. Zo snel als hij kon spoedde hij zich naar het terras. Daar zat het echtpaar aan de tafel, met lijkbleke gezichten. Pestin kronkelde om hen heen tot ze stopte bij het blote been van de man. ‘Man die mijn Pest heeft gedood. Dwaas die je bent. Als je je verroert, hap ik toe en als je je niet verroert, hap ik ook toe.’ ‘Pestin!’ schreeuwde Rikki-tikki haar toe. ‘Draai je om en vecht met me!’ ‘Tevergeefs, Rikki-tikki. Kijk goed toe hoe ik je vrienden ombreng!’ ‘Ga naar je eieren kijken’, riep hij. ‘Zij worden nu opgegeten door de rode mieren!’ Op dat moment draaide Pestin zich om en ze zag het ei in de bek van de mangoeste. ‘Argh! Geef hier dat ei!’ ‘Nooit!’ reageerde Rikki-tikki. Op dat moment maakten de man en zijn vrouw dat ze weg waren. Pestin liet voorzichtig haar kap zakken. ‘Geef me het ei. Geef me het laatste van mijn eieren en ik zal weggaan en nooit meer terugkeren.’ ‘Je zult inderdaad nooit meer terugkeren’, zei Rikki-tikki, terwijl hij heen en weer sprong. ‘De man is nu zijn geweer gaan halen. Ik was het die Pest heeft gedood. Ik was het die hem achter zijn kop greep. Hij schudde me door elkaar, maar ik liet niet los. Vooruit, weduwe, vecht met mij!’ Op dat moment deed Pestin een uitval. Rikki-tikki liet het ei op het terras liggen en ontweek keurig haar aanvallen. Wat hij echter niet doorhad, was dat ze steeds dichter naar het ei toe ging, zonder dat hij het merkte. Uiteindelijk, toen ze dicht genoeg was, greep ze het ei in haar bek en ging er als een pijl uit een boog vandoor. Een slang die vlucht voor zijn leven is als een torpedo, bijna onmogelijk te vangen. Rikki-tikki liep achter haar aan, maar hij kon haar niet inhalen. Maar op dat moment kwam Darzi aanvliegen die een aantal seconden voor de kop van Pestin hing, in een poging haar te doen omkeren. Indien haar mannetje had meegeholpen zou dit gelukt zijn, maar hij was nog steeds bij de kuikentjes. Darzi’s actie had Rikki-tikki wel een goede voorsprong gegeven. Net op het moment dat Pestin in het oude rattenhol verdween waar zij met Pest gewoond had, sloten zijn tandjes zich om haar staart. Hij wist niet of er daarbinnen genoeg ruimte was voor de cobra om hem te bijten en hij probeerde zich wanhopig af te zetten tegen de wanden van de tunnel. En toen was het stil in de tuin. Darzi en haar mannetje wachtten gespannen af, maar de zon ging al onder en Rikki-tikki was nog steeds niet verschenen. Net toen ze meenden dat Pestin hem gedood had, zagen ze beweging in het hol. En daar kwam Rikki-tikki, heel smerig, voetje voor voetje het hol uit. ‘De weduwe komt nooit meer terug’, verklaarde hij. Zodra zij dit hoorden, haastten de rode mieren die tussen de grassprieten woonden het hol in. Darzi en haar mannetje begonnen blij te zingen. Alle vogeltjes in de tuin zongen mee en ook de kikkers begonnen te kwaken, want ook zij werden door Pest en Pestin gegeten. Moe begaf Rikki-tikki zich naar het terras, waar het echtpaar stond. De vrouw had het kindje in haar armen. Ze zag nog steeds erg bleek, want ze was flauwgevallen. Toen ze Rikki-tikki zagen, begonnen ze meteen te schreien. ‘Hij heeft ons gered’, fluisterde de vrouw. ‘Hij heeft ons gered, en ook ons kind.’ Eenmaal terug binnen at Rikki-tikki al het lekkers dat hij kreeg, tot hij niet meer kon. Hij was echter verbaasd toen hij bemerkte dat het echtpaar nog steeds niet bekomen was van de gebeurtenissen. ‘Wat is er nou?’ vroeg hij. ‘De cobra’s zijn dood en ook al waren ze dat niet, ik ben er toch!’ Ja, hij kon trots zijn op zichzelf. Maar hij werd er ook niet verwaand van. Hij verdedigde de tuin en het huis met sprong en beet, tot geen enkele cobra het nog aandurfde zich binnen de muren van de tuin te vertonen. thumb|264px Categorie:Rikki-Tikki-Tavi Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Verhalen